


Just Sleep, Just Dream

by The_Faeries_Requiem



Series: The Unus Collection [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Percy Jackson AU, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faeries_Requiem/pseuds/The_Faeries_Requiem
Summary: It was a stormy Tuesday when Taeyong arrived at Camp Half-blood.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Unus Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103234
Kudos: 2





	Just Sleep, Just Dream

It was a stormy Tuesday when Taeyong arrived at Camp Half-blood. The satyr who’d tracked him down, Grover, had been just in time to pull the frazzled Korean away from his mother’s body. Turns out that there were Gorgons on the loose in the New York area.

To Taeyong’s defense, he coped well with the news of him being a demi-god. But what was deemed as well? Was it living in a random cabin in the middle of a weird campsite because mythical creatures had killed your mother and were now out to get you? Probably not.

It was his third day at Camp Half-blood that his Godly parent claimed him. The entire camp, our most of it at least, had gathered around the bonfire. It was a nightly occurrence and something the brunette looked forward to. This time, when the sons and daughters of Apollo had started their fourth song, the fire changed shape. In the middle of the flames danced a lightning bolt.

Taeyong was suddenly surrounded by people congratulating him, patting him on the back, bowing to him and some, mainly those who were Aphrodite’s offspring, kissed him on the cheek. The flustered Korean managed to pull himself away from the affection of his camp mates long enough to find Chiron, Camp counsellor and resident centuar.

But, hidden in the dense brush of the forest, stood Otis Nestor. Otis had been at camp for three nearly four years and was the only known son of Hypnos. With his father being the God of sleep and dreams, the burgundy-haired male was often employed by Chiron to keep an eye on newer camp mates. Especially those whose transition had been as traumatic as Taeyong’s.

Because of his ability, and that of his father, Otis had been outcast by the rest of the campers. The only camper to ever acknowledge and, rather shockingly, thank him was Percy Jackson. Percy only stayed half of the year and often ended up on dangerous missions. He sought out Otis whenever he was at camp to request his aid.

Percy had nightmares. Getting rid of nightmares was one of Otis’ abilities and the reason the two struck up an unlikely friendship so quickly. Now with Taeyong’s parent, Zeus, finally claiming him, Otis didn’t have to stand outside Aphrodite’s camp house to help rid the Korean of his nightmares.

The cabin for the descendants of Zeus was a little out of the way, like that the Poesidon’s son stayed in while at camp, but the shorter male knew where it was. He’d had to stay there whilst his own cabin was being built after-all.

Come nightfall, Taeyong had made himself at home in the small, sepia cabin. He hadn’t bothered to unpack, the excitement wearing off into exhaustion. The pull of the bed was much to strong for the younger to disobey. The brunet flopped onto the double bed and quickly fell asleep.

Otis watched as the Korean began to dream. The burgundy haired male curled himself into a ball outside Taeyong’s window and began to do his job.

As he entered the taller’s nightmare, the first thing Otis saw was the Gorgon slink towards the boy and his mother. This was the moment Taeyong had been reliving since his arrival. Otis walked over to Taeyong and his mother before either of them could be petrified by the Gorgon.

Otis’ golden eyes flickered shut and the scene around him was changed. Upon opening his eyes again, the shorter male saw Taeyong when he was younger. Little Taeyong was running around the park being chased by his mother and laughing whilst he ducked beneath people’s legs and dodged behind trees.

Otis smiled. His work was done. He awoke outside the same window he’d fallen asleep under and returned to his cabin. He didn’t see that Taeyong had woken and watched him.

Over the next couple of days, Taeyong had tried to see the boy with golden eyes in daylight or even outside his cabin but to no luck. He knew the boy must still be coming to help as he hadn’t experienced any nightmares. But the problem was finding out who this boy was and how to talk to him.

He asked around and discovered the boy’s name. Otis. Otis Nestor the son of Hypnos. The Korean spent the afternoon searching for Cabin 15. He found it just before nightfall.

His hand clenched into a fist then unclenched and clenched again. He knocked on the door gently. He didn’t know what to expect from the man who opened the door but it wasn’t caramel skin, deep burgundy curls and those golden eyes.

Otis had just stirred from his slumber and may have forgotten to don a shirt before opening the door. With flushed cheeks, he pulled the door wider and gestured inwards.

Taeyong took the invitation and stepped into the teal cabin. Otis wondered away muttering under his breath about ‘stupid attractive sons of…’. His muttering being cut off by the bedroom door closing.

He reemerged a few moments later now sporting an old navy hoodie with writing on it. The shorter male took a seat of a dilapidated sofa whilst his guest sat opposite him in the matching arm chair. Taeyong made a mental note of how the washed out colours in the cabin and of the cabin itself seemed to make Otis shine even brighter.

Otis cleared his throat, “Hi, I’m sorry for intruding. You must’ve seen me outside one night. I’ll stay at a greater distance next time.”

“No!” Taeyong said quickly, not missing how the older flinched at the harsh tone, “no. It’s okay… I wanted to thank you actually.”

Otis looked shocked. “You are the reason I’m not experiencing nightmares anymore right?” the Korean rushed to confirm. Otis nodded, burgundy curls falling in front of his eyes.

Taeyong stood and promptly made his way to sit next to Otis. The shorter didn’t look at him, not until the Korean male gingerly cup his cheek to make him meet his eye. Taeyong smiled.

Leaning down, the taller pressed a soft kiss to Otis’ nose.  
“Thank you,” Taeyong whispered into the air between them.

If Taeyong thought Otis was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to when the shorter man smiled. Though this was just the beginning, both males could feel in their hearts that this was going to be the best thing to ever happen to them.


End file.
